


Stay Away from the Candy Corn

by QuicksilverEyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute overload, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverEyes/pseuds/QuicksilverEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian finds out Mickey's never been trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Away from the Candy Corn

**Author's Note:**

> Title has nothing to do with the story.

“Wanna bring Yev trick-or-treating with Liam?” Ian’s walking back and forth across the kitchen with the baby on his shoulder waiting for him to burp.

  
“The fuck would we do that for? Can 1 year olds even eat candy?” Mickey pauses from counting money to give Ian a look that’s 90% eyebrows.

  
“Come on, we can dress him up in one of those cute baby costumes. He could be a little pumpkin or a fat little skeleton.” Ian raises Yev to eye height and coos, “Don’t you want to dress up for Halloween? Yes you do. I know you do.” Then he brings him in for a kiss on his fat little cheeks.

  
“Alright alright, stop before you give the kid nightmares.” Mickey tries to hide the doofy look that crosses his face whenever Ian does something cute with Yev (which is all the time). Ian smiles at Mickey like he knows that’s not why Mickey wants him to stop.

  
“I don’t see what the big deal is anyway. I never been trick-or-treating and I turned out okay.”

  
Ian’s eyes go wide. “You’ve never been trick-or-treating? Like ever?”

  
“What? You’re making me seem like an alien from outer space or something. Not everyone got to have all the Leave it to Beaver childhood milestones.”

  
Ian waves his hand at Mickey. “Uh hello? Ian Gallagher here, not-son of neighborhood drunk Frank Gallagher.”

  
“Yeah, but you still had Fiona. She made sure you didn’t miss any of that shit.”

  
“Yeah, well you have me now. And I’m gonna make sure Yev _and_ you don’t miss out on anything. We’re all gonna dress up for Halloween. Yev’s gonna be something disgustingly cute and we’re gonna have an obnoxious couples costume. That’s final.”

  
Mickey opens his mouth like he’s going to list all the reasons they can’t. Then it snaps closed when he realizes the main (really only) reason, Terry, is out of the picture in jail. They can do whatever the fuck they want to do. Ian watches as the most beautiful, stunned expression comes over Mickey’s face. He doesn’t even remember walking over to him, but suddenly he’s right there in front of him and Ian can’t help but taste that stunned expression. Nothing tastes as sweet as Mickey’s face as he realizes how free he is now. They kiss like that until Yev finally burps cradled between their chests. They break apart laughing.

  
Later, Ian is on his computer looking up costume ideas. He just about loses his shit when he finds the lobster baby and chef costume. He decides then and there Mickey and Yev _have_ to go as that. He ropes Mandy, Svetlana, and her girlfriend into going as sexy Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with him. He doesn’t care who’s who as long as he gets to be Michelangelo, height be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first fic on this site! 
> 
> [Lobster Baby and Chef Costume](http://cdn.inquisitr.com/wp-content/uploads/uncat/lobster-baby-costume.jpg)
> 
> Also, I've never been trick-or-treating either, but that's just because my parents were super Christian when I was younger and now I'm too old. :-P


End file.
